This invention relates to a self-heating container, which incorporates a heater.
Some prior art self-heating containers designed to heat the contents thereof by generating heat without using a gas or electric heat source utilize the hydration reaction of calcium oxide, calcium chloride, aluminum, or the like (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication Nos. 60-70235, 61-89332, 62-93654, etc.). In the foregoing prior art, the heating speed is relatively slow and the calorific value obtained in relation to the volume of the solid fuel is extremely low.
Recently, the use of heat generated by the self-heating reaction of a solid fuel comprising an oxygen-supplying agent and a combustible material is exemplified by Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication Nos. 62-146427 and 63-42089, according to which the solid fuel is fired by means of a fuse or a filamental electric heater connected to the solid fuel.
The ignition requires a match, lighter, battery or the like resulting in extreme inconvenience. Besides, it is difficult to use a fuse in the rain or in a strong wind when outdoors.